Wątpliwa Wojna
thumb|327px'Wątpliwa Wojna -' Konflikt, rozgrywający się w czasie Wielkiej Krucjaty pomiędzy frakcjami na ludzkim świecie nazwanym Oktabus 6 a Kosmicznymi Marines w sile dwóch Legionów Żelaznych Dłoni i Salamander. Wojna ta była okupiona dość dużymi stratami dla Legionów Astartes, których dało się uniknąć i szybko zakończyć kampanię gdyby nie brak porozumienia i odmienne sposoby działania obu flot ekspedycyjnych. Przygotowania Jedna z flot ekspedycyjnych X Legionu jako pierwsza przybyła do systemu a zaraz po nich okręty Salamander. Nazwanie wspólnej walki między tymi dwoma Legionami byłoby znaczną przesadą. Obie floty dzielą zdecydowane chłodniejsze stosunki niż mogło by się to wydawać, starając się nie wchodzić sobie w drogę, chyba, że Legion napotyka znaczące problemy podczas swojej wędrówki lub poprosi o wsparcie co jak do tej pory się nie zdarzyło. Ewentualne wspólne działanie wynikają raczej z obowiązku utrzymania ciągłych postępów Wielkiej Krucjaty, która jest priorytetem ustanowionym przez samego Imperatora. Dowódca Żelaznych Wojowników nakazał wysłanie zwiadowców i prowadzenie nasłuchu, żeby dowiedzieć się więcej o lokalnej populacji i sytuacji politycznej. Salamandry równolegle do działań X Legionu uczyniło to samo. Planeta zwana jako Oktabus 6 i swoim zróżnicowaniem i wyglądem przypominała starożytną Terrę lecz jej masa była dwukrotnie mniejsza od ziemskiej i była wielkości jej naturalnego satelity. Na powierzchni globu można znaleźć zarówno rozlegle zielone tereny zamieszkałe przez różne gatunki fauny i flory oraz obszary pokryte kamienistymi równinami. Idealny świat, który musi należeć do dominium Ludzkości. - Kapitanie, odbieramy sygnał VOX od pobliskiego statku - Oznajmił operator pokładowy. jakie wytyczne ? - Połącz - odrzekł metaliczny głos - Tu dowódca jedenastej floty ekspedycyjnej Salamander. Proszę o zgodę wejścia na mostek i spotkania się z dowódcą Żelaznych Wojowników. - Masz zgodę - ponownie odrzekł ten sam metaliczny głos. Na mostek spokojnym lecz systematycznym krokiem zmierzał Astartes odziany w zielono - żółty pancerz, nie posiadając jednocześnie hełmu. Po otwarciu stalowych drzwi prowadzących na mostek dowodzenia, oczom przybysza ukazało się wielu ludzi śledzących to co się dzieje na setkach ekranów znajdujących się w pomieszczeniu. Nie marnując czasu kolos w zielonym pancerzu zaczął kroczyć na koniec mostka kierując się w stronę jedynej stojącej osoby w pomieszczeniu, która swoimi gabarytami przypominała przybysza jednak ten nosił znacznie masywniejszy pancerz pokryty czernią i srebrem z wygrawerowaną białą ręką na naramienniku. On również zdawał się ignorować przybycie gościa nie odrywając wzroku od wielu odczynów znajdujących się na panelu dowodzenia. Po krótkiej ciszy jeden z obecnych przemówił. - Czego tu szukasz - zapytał się czarny wielkolud swoim metalicznym głosem zdeformowanym przez jego srebrną maskę zakrywającą dolną część twarzy. Przybysz patrzył się przez krótką chwilę na niego był to Arven Raucht. Astartes w łuskowatym pancerzu nie mógł uwierzyć, że zapamiętał jego pełne imię mimo, że ostatnim razem usłyszał je trzy lata temu. Arven z wyglądu przypominał swego Prymarchę, szczególnie jeśli chodzi o część twarzy którą nie zakrywała maska. - Cywilizacja ludzka zamieszkująca tę planetę osiągnęła dość wysoki poziom technologiczny jednak tak bardzo się skupiły na rywalizacji, że cały swój potencjał został wykorzystany do toczenia wojny nie interesując się podróżami kosmicznymi. Na orbicie znaleźliśmy tylko satelity krążące wokół globu i tysiące ton kosmicznego złomu - Oznajmił Marines Salamander. Z wygrawerowanym wyrazem politowania na twarzy Astartes w masce spojrzał na Salamandre. Jego oczom ukazał się człowiek o skórze czarnej niczym popiół i czerwonych ślepiach. Arven ciągle zapominał, że te oczy to nie cybernetyczne wszczepy a jego naturalne narządy. Dla niego wszystkie Salamandry wyglądały tak samo oprócz niego. Wystarczyło jedno spojrzenie, aby wiedzieć, że osobo, która przed nim stoi to Vares Zar, dowódca floty ekspedycyjnej Salamander, która według niego cały czas go prześladuje zamiast zająć się własną kampanią. Twarz tą widział jedynie w sytuacjach w których Żelazne Dłonie znajdowały się w niezbyt sprzyjających warunkach i zawsze przybywał jakby śledząc ich poczynania, żeby swoimi czynami krytykować nasze decyzje, których żaden Salamander by nie podjął. -Mówisz mi coś co już wiem - powiedział Arven jednocześnie kierując wzrok ponownie na planetę. - Świat jest zdominowany przez samowystarczalne organizacje paramilitarne, a konkretnie przez trzy największe - kontynuował. Z raportów wynika, że trwa między nimi regularna wojna co można wywnioskować przez dużą sporą ilość baz i ciągłym przemieszczaniu się dużych zgrupowań wojsk. Dodatkowo między dwiema mniejszymi frakcjami istnieje sojusz przeciwko największemu bytowi politycznemu. - Co więc zamierzasz - pyta zaciekawiony Vares. Jak już pewnie się domyślasz pokojowe rozwiązanie raczej nie wchodzi w grę. Zanim wszedłeś na mój statek dostałem wiadomość, że mój dyplomata jest martwy. - A do kogo go posłałeś - ponownie pyta Vares. - Do największej frakcji - odpowiada Żelazna Dłoń - W przeciwieństwie do ciebie ja wysłałem swojego do mniejszych organizacji w celu - Vares kontynuował. Zgodzili się na przyłączenie jednak na ich warunkach i jeśli mój Legion wesprze ich w tej wojnie. Muszę jeszcze się zastanowić co dalej począć. - Arven uśmiecha się mówiąc - To jest do przewidzenia. Salamandry obrońcy słabych i ucieśnionych. Wolicie nieść pomoc wszystkim odkładając na bok wasze prawdziwe zadanie. Na twarzy Varena pojawił się grymas. - Naszym zadaniem jest przyłączenie jak największej ilości ludzkich światów, aby te służyły Imperium oczyszczając je ze wszelkiej skazy xenos i mutantów. W przeciwieństwie do was my znakomicie wykonujemy nasze obowiązki - Powiedział z lekkim rozgoryczeniem Varen. Jeśli jednak o to chodzi to nie zamierzam mówić ci tego co już wiesz. Wracając wysłałem tam pertraktatorów, gdyż z raportów moich zwiadowców wynika, że ich przeciwnik jest znacznie agresywniejszy a co za tym idzie brutalniejszy. Zostawiając tego gracza, możemy przysporzyć naszemu Imperium więcej szkody niż pożytku. Szczególnie gdy zyskają dostęp do naszych zasobów i technologii a zapewne ich ambicje nie ograniczają się tylko do swojej planety. - Masz rację - przytakuje Arven, co zaskakuje Varesa. Nie na codzień widzi Żelazną Dłoń, która uznaje czyjeś zdanie za te słuszne. - Nie zapomnij jednak, że to już nie nasza sprawa. My mamy dopilnować, aby Wielka Krucjata nie spowalniała. Reszta jest nie ważna. Dlatego wysłałem wiadomość do nich ponieważ miałem nadzieje, że frakcja, która dysponuje już dość dużymi możliwościami, da wiele korzyści Imperium. A przy okazji my nie bedziemy ryzykować ewentualnych strat w walce z pomniejszymi przeciwnikami, szybko kończąc ten konflikt i zapobiegając kolejnym ofiarom. Oczywiście gdyby nie ten nagły obrót spraw. Teraz mam zupełnie inny plan. Na tym świecie działania wojenne wciąż trwają a na kolejne starcie nie trzeba długo czekać. Wstrzymamy się do momentu w którym to wszyscy gracze znajdą się w jednym miejscu w jak największej liczbie i wtedy zmiażdżymy ich wszystkich jednym niszczycielskim uderzeniem. Wtedy poznają siłę Wojowników ludzkości a jeśli to ich nie złamie to przynajmniej stracą pewną część swoich sił. Robiliśmy tak wiele razy i tak uczynimy teraz. Wciąż jeszcze czekam na twoją odpowiedź. Po co chciałeś się ze mną spotkać ? - Aby złożyć ci propozycję.- Vares nie czekając na odpowiedź kontynuował. Dobrze wiem czemu tak się spieszysz w podbojach. - Przez chwilę czekał na reakcję Żelaznej Pięści, lecz nie uświadczywszy jej mówił dalej. Twoja flota pozostaje daleko w tyle za resztą twojego Legionu. Dla was Żelaznych Dłoni to oznaka słabości a wy brzydzicie się jej wszelkimi przejawami. Ostatnimi czasy dawało się to zauważyć coraz częściej. Stosowanie metod podboju godnych Żelaznych Wojowników a nawet i Władców Nocy. - Nie waż się porównywać mnie i moich braci do tych morderców. Dobrze radze - Powiedział gniewnie Arven. - Czyżby ? Bombardowanie zaludnionych miast bez ostrzeżenia. Atakowanie konwojów pełnych uchodźców. Mam wymieniać dalej ? - Mówi Vares. - Nie kazałem wrogim wojskom używać cywilów jako tarczy. Niech wiedzą, że nie zawaham się w obliczu przedłużenia tej kampanii i ponoszenia większych strat. To wasza rola. - Powiedział Arven po krótkiej chwili ciszy. - Jeśli masz na myśli stabilizowanie sytuacji i doprowadzanie pozostawionych przez was spraw do końca, to w rzeczy samej. Opuszczanie lojalnych światów, które przysporzą wiele dobrego Imperium to zawsze zadanie - Mówi ze spokojem Vares. W związku z tym chciałem ci złożyć propozycję, abyś ty i twój Legion ruszyli dalej pozostawiając tą jedyną zamieszkaną planetę w układzie nam. Oktabus 6 jest zbyt cennym światem z dość rozwiniętym społeczeństwie, żeby dobrze służyć Imperium. Arven obrócił się gwałtownie w stronę Varesa wbijając jednocześnie pełne gniewu spojrzenie. - Oddać ci zwycięstwo, samemu uciekając. Na to nigdy nie pozwolę. Wolę być całe lata świetlne od swych braci, niż dopuszczać się takiej hańby- Mówi gniewnie Avren dając upust swoim emocjom. Zrobię to co uważam za słuszne, ty rób jak chcesz, ale nie waż się wchodzić mi w drogę tak jak to było ostatnim razem. Rozmowa jest zakończona. Teraz opuść mój okręt. Salamandra w milczeniu opuściła okręt Żelaznych Dłoni, po czym wrócił na statek XVIII Legionu. - Jakie rozkazy dowódco - Pyta załogant okrętu dowodzenia Salamander. - Czekamy na rozwój wypadków - Odpowiada Vares. Wiem co zamierzają Żelazne Dłonie więc to mi wystarczy. Poza tym pertraktacje wciąż trwają. Na powierzchni planety szykuje się kolejne starcie pomiędzy trzema siłami. Jedna z flut na orbicie szykuje się do dokonania desantu na przyszły świat Imperium. Odziani w srebro-czarne pancerze wojownicy z trzema czarnymi nakrętkami tworzącymi trójkąt na ramieniu są gotowi, aby pokazać potęgę klanu Raukkan. Uderzenie C-D-N Kategoria:Imperium Kategoria:Kosmiczni Marines Kategoria:Żelazne Dłonie Kategoria:Salamandry Kategoria:Wanrir Kategoria:Zalążki artykułów